


up in the clouds

by summerdayghost



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Bruises, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Peter can’t sleep, and they both have bruises.





	up in the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of bruises. This is longer than 100 words.
> 
> Also, I _think_ this is fluff but you might have to decide if I’m right about that or not.

Matt’s bed was the softest one Peter had ever been in. The sheets were made of silk and the mattress might as well have been cotton candy. Matt said he couldn’t stand it any other way.

Peter was having a hard time falling asleep. Beds weren’t supposed to be this pleasant. Peter had an entire life time’s experiences with mattresses that felt like cardboard, mattresses that were inconsistently stuffed, mattresses with broken springs. The shock to his system was more likely to bring on back problems than what he was accustomed to.

Under normal circumstances he would have left. The window was right there. That’s what he’d done every other time. Every other time Matt had practically thrown Peter’s clothes at him afterwards. Matt always had something to do that meant he couldn’t spare more than a few moments afterwards.

This time was different though. For one Matt had never taken Peter to his bed before. They usually did it on the couch or a chair or the floor or on the table or in an alleyway or on a rooftop (and one particularly stupid time on a fire escape, _never again_ ).

Also they had been done for quite some time and Matt hadn’t gotten up to do something else like his taxes or redo some stitches. Matt was just laying there with his hand on Peter’s arm. Peter couldn’t leave.

He considered going onto the floor next to the bed. He had a better chance of actually falling asleep there. There where it wasn’t unreasonably comfortable. Matt would have laughed at him if he did.

So Peter stayed where he was on his side just looking at Matt. Matt had a bruise on his right cheekbone. It was a darker purple right underneath that lightened as it spread out. There were little spots or green and black and blue speckled throughout.

It was a stupid question and he knew it, “Do you really go to court like that?”

Matt had nearly drifted off, “Well, usually I’m wearing clothes.”

Peter raised an eyebrow, “Only usually?”

“I’ve had some strange cases in my day,” he yawned.

Peter touched the bruise, “I was talking about this.”

“Oh,” Matt propped himself up a little bit, “I wear glasses.”

Peter frowned, “Glasses would not cover that up.”

Matt shrugged, “No one has said anything to me yet.”

They had thought things about it though. That was for certain.

“How about you?” Matt ran his hand up Peter’s arm to his collarbone brushing against bruises the whole way, “Do you really go to class like that?”

He shivered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
